robinhoodfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Guys Gedanken
'Die Gedanken des Sir Guy of Gisborne' $ir $ervan of Gisborne 18:24, 20. Jun. 2014 (UTC) thumb|400px|Was mag dieser hübsche Kopf wohl gerade denken?Ihm war heiß... nicht wegen dem momentanen Geschehen und keinesfalls wegen der pechschwarzen Lederkluft die sich in der gleißenden Sonne zu ungeheuren Temperaturen hinreißen ließ, nein, was ihm Hitze verleite war diese brennende, unnachgiebige Wut, die zugegebenerweise viel mit Selbsthass zu tun zu haben schien. In einer innigen Ruhe konnte er über andere Vorhaben geistig debattieren, ohne sich auch nur im entferntesten auf seine blutraubende Tätigkeit zu manifestieren. Blutraubend für den längst tot am Boden liegenden Kontrahenten, nicht für ihn, der diese kaum Kraftraubende Tätigkeit des verstümmeln, zerhacken und eindeutigen Mordes ausübte. Wie so oft waren es die selben Handgriffe gewesen die ihn der Hölle ein fitzelchen näher brachten. Wenn jeder dieser dickflüssig roten Tropfen ein in der Sonne blitzender Goldtaler gewesen wäre, dann wäre er längst nicht mehr auf seinen kahlköpfigen, Guys Nachnamen laut brüllenden Boss angewiesen. Wenn jeder in den Ohren dröhnender Schmerzensschrei ein eiskalter, klarer Tropfen Wasser gewesen wäre hätte selbst der dreckigste Bettler an einem Tag mehr lebesspändendes Wasser als er in seinem ganzen, ärmlichen Leben zu verbrauchen wusste. thumb|left|400px|Was würde er in seinem Hass alles tun? Verbirgt sich dahinter Selbsthass? Jeder Schlag seiner Selbst brachte ihn mehr und mehr auf ein qualfolles Leben unter ewiger Folter in der heißesten aller Höllen zu. Jeder Schlag zerstörte einen ärmliches Menschenleben und raubte jedermann die letzte Hoffnung. Bei seinen Nervenaufreibenden Gedanken vergaß er glatt dass er immer noch, und sicher schon eine ganze Weile, auf den längst tragisch dahingerafften Bewohner Locksleys mit seinem blutgetränkten Schwert einschlug. Er hörte auf wie ein Bekloppter auf den Blut und Gedermebatzen zu schlagen und steckte sein vor Blut tropfendes Schwert zurück in die längst rot gefärbte Scheide. Die Leute betrachteten ihn wie so oft mit hasserfüllten und Abscheu ausstrahlenden, aber auch mit Furcht und Respekt ,aber keinem klitzekleinen Bisschen Verständnis zeigenden Augen. Die Tropfen von Blut und und die Tränen der todtrauernden Angehörigen waren ein und die Selbe Sache. Er hatte nicht einen unterschichtigen Menschen, sondern auch noch 4 unschuldige endgültig gebrochen, ihr Herz ertränkt und sie zum verzweifeln gebracht. Niemals würden IHN die Leute verstehen... Warum? Das Fragten sie zwar oft, aber die bittere Wahrheit könnte nicht Einer von diesem lästigen Gesindel verstehen. NICHT EINER. Niemand wagt es sich auch nur vorzustellen wie es sich für den „kaltblütigen Mörder“ anfühlt. Es war gewiss nicht einfach dem Selbstmorddrang zu widerstehen... Allein mit der Angst vor dem was einen danach zu erwarten drohte. Dieses Gefühl in ihm was ihm langsam das Mitgefühl geraubt hat und auch sonst jedes Stück seiner Emotionen zerstörte. In keiner einzigen Sekunde klar denken zu können. Immer die Schreie der Toten, die Blutschwalle und die Geister der Unschuldigen in seinem Kopf dröhnend. Folter. Kaum erträgliche, ihn langsam von innen zerfetzende, Folter. Die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen wachsen zu spüren, besser gesagt in dem staubigen, längst gebrochenen zu Stein verwandeltem Batzen in dem tiefschwarzen Loch wo einst sein Liebesorgan Platz fand. Er war nun ein Mensch, den alle Menschlichen Merkmale verlassen hatten. Die Emotionen. Doch Gott sei dank verlor er diese, oder schien er sie zu verlieren, jedenfalls schien er sie gut äußerlich unterdrücken zu können. thumb|400px|Ist er verwirrt, oder geschockt oder fasziniert? Wer weiß das schon? Wenn dies nicht geschehen würde, wäre er wahrscheinlich schon von dem bitteren Schmerz seiner Gefühle umgekommen. Höchst wahrscheinlich würden diese widerlichen Bastarde von Normalbürgern feiern und jubeln und schwatzen und erneut Hoffen wenn sie zu hören bekamen wie es um ihn geschehen sei. Allen der Gedanke an dies ließ in ihm erneut diese brennende Flamme der Wut entfachen und auflodern. Er hasste sie, sie alle... Jeden dieser verseuchten, abstoßenden Bürger. Seine Gedankenwelt färbte sich schon seit geraumer Zeit mit der Farbe der Dunkelheit. thumb|left|400px|Dieses Gesicht ist sowohl erfreut, als auch emotionslos... Er litt unter all dem. Das schien nur niemanden zu interessieren. Warum sollte es auch. Jeder Mensch denkt nur an sich, der Unterschied ist lediglich dass Guy sich mehr erlauben konnte als ein normaler Durchschnittsbürger... vorausgesetzt natürlich es schadete nicht dem Sheriff oder noch schlimmer dem Prinzen. Die einzige Hoffnung die Guy in seinem sonst so leeren Alltag immer wieder hegte, war die dass irgendwann sowohl der griesgrämige Sheriff, als auch der niemals zufriedene Prinz in die Hölle verschwanden und Guy somit noch ein paar Jahre blieben in denen er die Gesetze und ganz England und vor allem sein Leben nach seinen und NUR seinen Vorstellungen gestalten konnte. Doch war es das wert? Ist es das Wert? thumb|400px|der Engel auf ErdenMit gerader Haltung und erhobenem Kopf um den verbliebenen Stolz zu bewahren, schwang sich der schwarze Ritter gerade zu anmutig auf sein pechfarbenes Ross und ritt ohne einen Rückblick auf die trauernden Massen von dannen. Trotz der leichten Freude da kein grinsender Milchbubi, auch Hood genannt, sein Vorhaben gestört hatte, war er frustriert und immer noch verärgert. Aus dieser anhaltender Stimmung konnte nur ein wunderbarer, hübscher, friedlicher Engel ihn heraus holen. Marian. Allein ihr Name ließ ihn an die kristallklaren, sternengleichen Augen, die sanften Lippen und das seidenweiche Haar dieses Engels denken. Ihr lächeln konnte ihn den Mord an 1000 für kurze Zeit vollkommen verdrängen lassen. Ohne sie hatte er sein trostloses, erbärmliches Leben wahrscheinlich schon lange weggeschmissen. Nach diesem, zwar erfolgreichen, aber dennoch frustrierendem Tag, war diese himmlische Gestalt das Einzige was er noch sehen wollte. Seine Gedanken trübten sich wieder, denn zuvor musste er sich noch nach Erfüllung seines Auftrages musste er sich noch bei seinem Auftraggebendem blicken lassen. thumb|left|400pxDer Sheriff war ihm mehr als zu wieder, aber wenn das Leben ihm nicht bald auf natürliche Weise genommen wurde, würde er wohl nachhelfen um endlich seinem einzig wahrem Schicksal nach zu gehen und endlich den Titel Sheriff of Nottigham an sich zu reißen. Dies würde eine enorme Erleichterung bedeuten. Dann würde er sich einen Idioten suchen der diese, die Seele zerschmetternden Tätigkeiten fortan ausüben sollte. Somit hätte er auch mehr Zeit für seine Angebetete Marian, der er schon seit geraumer Zeit versuchte den Hof zu machen. Inzwischen befand sich Guy vor dem großen Saal und betrat ihn, bereit das ewig andauernde Genörgel seines Vorgesetzten zu ertragen. „Nana... wo bleibt die Verbeugung Gizzy?“ waren die ersten Worte die der Sheriff keine Sekunde nach dem Betreten von sich abgab. Schnell brachte er diese Erniedrigung hinter sich und eröffnete das Wort: „My Lord die Steuern befinden sich bereits in der Schatzkammer. 2% Zuwachs, nebenbei bemerkt. 5 Leute verstümmelt, 2 getötet, keine weiteren Zwischenfälle.“ Er klang etwas gelangweilt, dennoch ernst, aber das war der Sheriff nicht anders von ihm gewohnt. „Keine weiteren Zwischenfälle? Kein auftreten eines gewissen Outlaws?“ hinterfragte der Sheriff. „Nein.“ „Gut für das Geld, dennoch hatte ich gehofft dass Hood sich blicken lässt, nicht umsonst hatte ich die 20 der besten Wachen mitgegeben. Ich fände es nämlich zur Abwechslung toll so etwas wie: Hood ist tot, oder endlich nach all der Zeit habe ich es geschafft, zu hören.“kritisierte der Sheriff ihn. Diesmal konnte Guy nichts dafür dass Hoods Schädel nicht auf dem Tisch des Sheriffs Platz fand. Die Anzahl wie oft er gegen Hood schon verloren hatte war gewaltig, dennoch reichte sie nicht mal im Entferntesten an die Zahl der durch Guys Schwert Gestorbenen. „Das Nächte mal erwarte ich von euch dass Hood ein Häufchen Blut und Gedärme ist, wie jeder andere mit dem ihr kämpft, verstanden? Oder ich sorge dafür dass wenn ihr noch ein mal versagt, ihr höchstpersönlich an des Strick kommt.“ versicherte ihm der Sheriff. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, ich versichere euch, wäre der Sheriff schon lange zu Staub zerfallen und endlich in die Hölle gewandert. thumb|300pxZwischen Guy und dem Sheriff war die Lage angespannt. Am liebsten würde Guy den Sheriff tot sehen, das lustige war, das der Sheriff dies wusste. Und Guy wusste ebenso dass der Sheriff ihn gerne hängen sehen würde, aber noch lieber würde er erst Hood tot sehen und dann Guy. Der Sheriff wusste dass er Guy brauch und nutzte ihn ohne weiteres aus. Doch das war ihm egal. Trotz dieser komischen Beziehung empfand Guy ein leichtes Verlangen den Sheirff stolz machen zu müssen, wie als wäre der Sheriff sein Vater der ihm Druck machen würde und Guy wäre der kleine Junge der nach Anerkennung sucht. Dies konnte auch manchmal die Folge daraus sein dass der Sheirff ihm oft etwas einredete was dieses Machtgefühl zu Folge hatte, er baute ihn auf und gab ihm das Gefühl wass er brauchte. Das gefühl alles tun zu können, das Gefühl das einem sowohl dieses kribbeln im gesamten Körper, als auch dieses hassgefühl auf alles und jeden. Ein mieses Gefühl was sich zugegeben gut anfühlte. Ja, auch solche Sachen gingen in Guy vor. Immer noch finster Blickend verschwand Guy mit einer erzwungenen Verbeugung. Kategorie:Weitererzählungen